Voyages interdimensions
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: [CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE !] Les quatre voyageurs de TRC se retrouvent dans de nouveaux mondes. Différents cross over. Partie 1 : introduction... dans final fantasy. Pas besoin de connaitre le jeu.
1. part1 chap1 La route poussiéreuse

**Voyages inter-dimensions**

**PARTIE 1 : INTRODUCTION... DANS FINAL FANTASY**

**_Chapitre 1 : La route poussiéreuse_**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire de la fanfiction (et encore, je reprends des mini-scènes) !

Note : Se passe juste après le chapitre 107 (tome 14). On trouve une référence à ce chapitre dans le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction.

* * *

Shaolan bondit en prenant appui sur un rocher et attrapa la plume de Sakura, accroché à 12m du sol. Il atterrit tranquillement, donnant la plume à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci lui sourit et aspira la plume. Elle tomba aussitôt en léthargie. Shaolan la rattrapa juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une douloureuse rencontre avec le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers Mokona 

- Mokona Modoki ne peut plus attendre !

Le manju blanc s'éleva dans les airs, ses ailes se déployèrent et sa bouche s'agrandit aspirant les quatre compagnons pour les emmener dans une autre dimension.

Shaolan déposa la princesse à terre. Elle venait de se réveiller, preuve que de nombreuses plumes avaient déjà été réunies par la petite équipe.

- Oh, Shaolan, regarde le gros oiseau...

Shaolan bondit sur le côté, entraînant la jeune fille derrière lui. De leur côté, Fye et Kurogane s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'énorme oiseau jaune qui courait... avec quelqu'un sur son dos..., soulevant un nuage de poussière de 3 mètres de haut.

Le petit groupe revint se placer sur la route, regardant s'éloigner le volatile jaune à une vitesse phénoménale.

- Quel monde étrange...

- Kyaaa un autre...

Mokona se réfugia sur la tête de Kurogane qui bondit à nouveau sur le côté, avec Fye, afin de ne pas se faire percuter par deux de ces gros oiseaux. Sakura et Shaolan sautèrent de l'autre côté de la route pour s'abriter derrière un rocher.

Le danger passé, les quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent ensemble derrière le rocher où étaient déjà abrités les deux plus jeunes membres du groupe/habitants du pays de Clow.

- Quel monde étrange...

Mokona, tranquillement installé sur la tête de Kurogane, avait imité à la perfection la voix du ninja.

Avant que la boule de poils et le ninja ne se lancent dans une course poursuite, Shaolan pris la parole.

- Y a-t-il une plume dans ce monde ?

Mokona prit sa tête de chien battu, totalement désespéré de devoir répondre par la négative.

- Mokona ne sent rien du tout...

Après cette déception, le groupe prit la route dans la direction d'où venaient les gros oiseaux, espérant que Mokona capterait une onde magique provenant de la plume.

Un projectile non identifié et très rapide fonça sur la princesse encore plus rapidement que les oiseaux. Shaolan prit un appui sur le sol, s'éleva dans les airs et donna un de ses plus beaux coups de pieds dans la chose bleue à peu près ronde qui leur arrivait dessus, la renvoyant ainsi à son expéditeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe les rejoignit, composé de deux jeunes garçons, d'une jeune fille, d'une femme, d'un homme adulte et d'une sorte de grande créature bleue pleine de poils. Un des garçons, avec une coiffure étrange, une sorte de crête orange d'une trentaine de centimètres, arriva en avant, le projectile bleu dans les mains.

- Ca va petit ? Joli shoot ! Tu es dans quelle équipe ?

- Wakka, calme toi.

Le second garçon, un blond, retenait l'élan de son compagnon, prêt à entraîner Shaolan avec lui.

- Je m'appelle Tidus. Excusez mon ami, il voulait se défouler en faisant quelques passes...

Voyant que les quatre arrivants le regardaient d'un air totalement incompréhensifs, comme s'il ne parlait pas la même langue, le dénommé Tidus fit une pause, afin de reprendre plus calmement... mais son compagnon, Wakka ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu veux rejoindre les Besaid Aurochs ?

- WAKKA !

- Ooo c'est bon, pour une fois qu'on aurait pu avoir des bons joueurs...

- Tu insinues que je suis nul ?

- Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tu prends toujours tout contre toi !

- Puisque je suis un mauvais joueur et que tu sembles pouvoir te passer de moi, je vais rejoindre l'équipe de Luca, ils payent mieux en plus !

- Tidus, fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

Pendant que ces deux-là commençaient à se crier dessus, Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la femme brune du groupe... qui lui retournait son regard.

* * *

Voila, ceci est la fin du premier chapitre de la première partie. La première partie sert en quelque sorte d'introduction à l'histoire des parties 2 et 3...

Review ?


	2. part1 chap2 Présentations

**Voyages inter-dimensions**

**PARTIE 1 : INTRODUCTION... DANS FINAL FANTASY**

****

**_Chapitre 2 : Présentation_**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire de la fanfiction !

Note : Se passe juste après le chapitre 107 (tome 14). On trouve une mini référence à ce chapitre dans le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction.

* * *

Sakura observait silencieusement l'endroit où elle avait atterrit. C'était une route en terre, très longue et assez large pour que tous les membres du petit groupe puisent marcher côte à côte sans être gênés. Sur les bords de cette route se trouvaient des statues à moitié cachées derrières des herbes. De nombreuses personnes passaient, sans même faire attention à ce petit groupe hétéroclite qui s'était formé à côté du grand rocher. Les habitants de ce monde devaient être habitués à voir des voyageurs d'autres dimensions, sinon ils ne seraient pas passés sans les regarder !

Le petit groupe qui se trouvait face au sien ne semblait pas non plus intrigué par leur provenance. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt elle, Sakura, qui était intriguée par eux.

Les jeunes garçons, Wakka et Tidus, ne prêtaient plus aucune attention aux arrivants de l'autre dimension. Ils se criaient dessus en parlant de... choses étranges, qui étaient inconnues de la princesse, et vraisemblablement des autres membres de son petit groupe.

La jeune fille de l'autre petite bande regardait la scène sans oser séparer ses amis, retenue par la main protectrice du géant bleu poilu. Un homme, le visage presque entièrement masqué par le col de son vêtement rouge regardait les échanges, l'air distant. La femme brune fixait Fye dans les yeux, sans en détacher son regard une seule seconde.

Sakura tourna son regard vers ses amis. Fye rendait son regard à la femme de l'autre groupe, l'air captivé.

Kurogane essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même afin de ne pas étrangler la boule de poils blanche qui sautillait joyeusement sur sa tête, Shaolan fixait les garçons qui lui avaient adressé la parole, l'air gêné et inquiet.

Les deux joueurs de blitzball se calmèrent après un énorme éclat de rire nerveux et se tournèrent vers leur amie, qui n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard de celui du blond.

- Lulu ?

Elle les ignora, s'approchant du magicien.

- Je m'appelle Lulu.

- Moi, c'est Fye.

Il lui adressa un des sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret. Elle le lui rendit.

Wakka et Tidus la regardait bouche bée. L'homme en rouge s'éloigna d'un pas. La jeune fille et la créature bleue se rapprochèrent.

- Voici Yuna...

La jeune fille sourit, semblant attendre une remarque. Celle-ci ne venant pas, Lulu reprit.

- Kimhari (elle désigna la créature bleue), Tidus et moi sommes ses gardiens.

Fye et Sakura leur sourirent, Shaolan leur adressa un signe de tête, et Kurogane...resta fidèle à lui-même. Mokona sauta dans les bras de la dénommée Lulu.

- Moi c'est Mokona ! Là, c'est Shaolan et Sakura ! et le grognon là-bas, c'est Kuro-puu !

Mokona sauta prestement sur la tête du grognon en question qui commençait à vociférer :

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je m'appelle Kurogane ! KU-RO-GA-NE !

Mokona, l'œil malicieux, joua à l'enfant à qui on fait réciter ses leçons.

- Ku-Ro...

Il sauta de la tête du ninja et partit en sautillant.

- Puuuuuuuuuuu !

Le ninja, bien évidement, répondit à la provocation de la peluche et courut à sa poursuite. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le contact visuel entre Fye et Lulu se brisa. La femme et ses amis regardaient cet étrange manège étonnés, intrigués même... par la santé mentale du ninja entre autre. Fye, Sakura et Shaolan étaient entre gêne et hilarité. Ils communiquèrent leur rire à l'autre groupe, et bientôt, six personnes, appuyés contre un gros rocher en bordure de la route, étaient prisent d'un fou rire. Deux personnes restaient stoïques : Kimhari, juste derrière Yuna et l'homme en rouge, un peu en retrait. Lorsque le ninja revint, il allait s'énerver contre le magicien blond, quand les oiseaux qu'ils avaient dangereusement croisés à leur arrivée dans se monde arrivèrent en courant.

- Encore eux... marmonna Tidus

- Vous les connaissez ? interrogea Shaolan.

- Oui, c'est le groupe de Lucil et Clasko, des soldats. Ils parcourent la route de Mi'hien... Nous avons déjà eu affaire à eux.

- Et leurs montures ? interrogea à nouveau le jeune garçon brun.

- Vous ne connaissez pas les chocobos ? Vous êtes encore pire que Tidus ma parole ! Vous venez d'où ? Et me dites pas Zanarkand ! interrogea Wakka

- De très loin... répondit le magicien.

- Partout sur Spira il y a des chocobos ! Même si vous veniez de loin, vous sauriez ce que c'est ! Et « très loin » c'est pas une réponse ! Même ce crétin il aurait pu trouver mieux !

- Wakka ! hurla le « crétin » en question, Tidus.

- Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Ils se foutent de nous, ils sont bizarres ! Et...

- Laisse les, ordonna Lulu.

Elle se tourna vers Fye et lui sourit. Elle reprit doucement.

- Suivez-moi.

* * *

2ème chapitre de terminé ! Vous aimeriez en savoir plus sur la relation entre Fye et Lulu, nan ?

Il y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche qui désespère qu'on clique dessus


	3. part1 chap3 Séparation

**Voyages inter-dimensions**

**PARTIE 1 : INTRODUCTION... DANS FINAL FANTASY**

**_Chapitre 3 : Séparation_**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire de la fanfiction !

Note : Se passe juste après le chapitre 107 (tome 14). On trouve une mini référence à ce chapitre dans le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction.

Note 2 : chapitre écrit au lycée durant la perm !

* * *

Tout le monde suivit Lulu, en silence... même Mokona, sagement perché sur la tête de Fye, ne disait rien. La brune se retourna. 

- Maintenant, vous attendez là.

Elle regardait tour à tour Kurogane, Shaolan et Sakura. Elle se tourna vers les membres de son groupe.

- Auron, Tidus, Wakka, Kimhari, emmenez l'Invokeur poursuivre son chemin, je vous rejoindrais. Cela risque d'être long...

- Lulu, qu'est-ce...

La femme fusillait du regard Wakka. Inquiet de voir son « amie » comme ça, elle qui ne faisait que suivre Yuna depuis de début, il obéit. L'homme en rouge s'avança vers Lulu et ils échangèrent quelques paroles, inaudibles pour les autres membres du groupe.

Quand ses anciens compagnons de route furent éloignés, Lulu repartit dans l'autre direction, sous les regards étonnés des voyageurs inter-dimensionnels.

- Fye, appela-t-elle gentiment.

Le magicien la suivit, sans mot dire, laissant ses compagnons de voyage au beau milieu de la route.

Wakka s'énervait et pestait en suivant ses amis.

- Nan mais t'as vu ce qui lui prend ! Depuis quand elle nous donne des ordres ?

- Elle avait sûrement ses raisons, répondit calmement l'Invokeur.

- Elle est censée te suivre ! Et elle nous a abandonné pour aller fricoter avec l'autre blond !

Kurogane, Sakura et Shaolan regardaient Fye s'éloigner avec Mokona et Lulu. Shaolan et Kurogane restaient sur la défensive, afin de pouvoir défendre la princesse en cas d'attaque.

- Shaolan, regarde ce petit chien, comme il est mignon

Le chien en question, s'avança vers eux. La princesse fit un pas en avant pour le caresser. Shaolan la tira derrière lui pour se placer entre l'animal et elle. Kurogane ne s'interposa pas, il laissa le jeune archéologue agir. Le chien fit un pas en avant. Shaolan réagit aussitôt en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les flancs.

Sakura n'en revenait pas de voir son compagnon de voyage agir ainsi avec un pauvre animal. Le chien gisait, inconscient, sur le flanc. Du sang sortait de sa blessure, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible.

- Idiot ! Tu es cruel et sans cœur !

La princesse gifla Shaolan et partit en courant, devant elle, sans autre but que de s'éloigner de ce garçon insensible.

- Hime !

Shaolan allait la poursuivre quand deux autres chiens, beaucoup plus gros que le premier, arrivèrent, menaçant. Kurogane s'occupa de l'un d'eux et Shaolan attaqua l'autre. Bientôt ils furent encerclés par une dizaine de ces animaux. Le combat fut rude, mais nos deux voyageurs s'en sortirent vainqueurs.

Shaolan, épuisé se releva difficilement et s'apprêtait à repartir à la poursuite de Sakura quand le ninja l'en empêcha.

- Elle a rejoint l'autre groupe... tu ne peux pas la rattraper dans ton état ! Et puis on doit attendre ce stupide magicien !

- Mais...

Sakura courait depuis quelques minutes quand elle rattrapa l'équipe de Yuna. Elle s'écroula, en pleurs et épuisée. Kimhari la pris dans ses bras et reprit la route avec ses amis.

- Kimhari, qu'est-ce...

- Wakka, tant que Lulu n'est pas revenue, celle-ci nous servira d'otage.

Shaolan et Kurogane se faisaient face. Le ninja retenait le jeune archéologue pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule par terre. Il avait subit plusieurs morsures aux jambes et avait du mal à tenir sur pieds. Désespéré de ne pouvoir aller aider sa princesse, mais ne voulant pas l'admettre, Shaolan se forçait à rester debout.

- Me revoilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

La boule de poils blanche sauta sur la tête du ninja. Shaolan avait toujours aussi mal, et, craquant sous la douleur et le poids du remord de n'avoir pu empêcher Sakura de partir, il s'écroula, en larmes, dans les bras de son ami.

- Fye et Lulu on été méchants avec Mokona ! reprit-il, voyant qu'il était ignoré.

Fye arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le teint cramoisi. Kurogane et Shaolan l'interrogèrent du regard, mais il ne cilla pas. Mokona, boudeur, lui tourna le dos.

Lulu arriva derrière et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule du magicien, accentuant d'un coup la rougeur de son teint.

- On devrait leur dire, murmura-t-elle doucement dans l'oreille du blond.

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique ! Mais si vous comptez me tuer, réfléchissez avant... si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas la suite !

Review ?


End file.
